I Will Never Ever Eat a Tomato
Mom and Dad tells Charlie to make dinner. Lola is a very fussy eater. She says she doesn't eat peas, or carrots, or potatoes, or mushrooms, or spaghetti, or eggs, or sausages, she also doesn't eat cauliflower, or cabbage, or baked beans, or bananas or oranges. She's not keen on apples, or rice, or cheese or fish fingers. And the food Lola hates the in the whole wide world are tomatoes. Charlie said that Lola isn't going to eat any of those foods. Suddenly, carrots appeared from a brown bag and touched Lola's plate. Lola doesn't like carrots. She said carrots are for rabbits. One day, Charlie thought of a trick to play on Lola. Then he started zooming through space. He said they aren't carrots, They were orange twiglets from Jupiter. Lola thinks they look just like carrots to her. But Charlie tells Lola that carrots don't grow on Jupiter. She says that is true. Just then, a green alien takes the twiglets. When he ate one twiglet, he turned orange. Lola also ate a carrot. She said it wasn't bad. She told Charlie to not think about giving her a pea, as she thinks peas are too small and too green. Charlie said that they were not peas, They were greendrops from Greenland. Charlie and Lola suddenly ended up in a green, grassy field. It started raining greendrops. Charlie was catching them in an umbrella. Lola thought it was fun. She likes peas now. Just then, a giant potato appeared, she said she doesn't eat potatoes, not even mashed potatoes. Charlie said that it wasn't mashed potatoes. They were cloud fluff from the pointiest peak of Mount Fuji. Lola grabbed a spoon and ate the cloud fluff. Just then, Charlie switched Lola's plate to a plate of fish fingers. Lola said she never eats fish fingers. Charlie that They were not fish fingers, They were ocean nibbles from under the sea. Charlie also tells Lola that mermaids always eat ocean nibbles. Lola says she went shopping, one time with Mum, and that she always eats what mermaids always eat. Lola was then very full. Charlie was surprised when Lola pointed to a bowl of tomatoes on the kitchen counter. He remembered that his sister hates tomatoes. Lola said that they weren't tomatoes, they were moonsquirters. Lola teases by saying Charlie didn't know that they were really tomatoes. Just then, Lola took a bite and juice squirted on Charlie's shirt. Charlie also took a bite and juice squirted on Lola's shirt. Before you know it, things were getting better when the two of them were both taking bites and juice squirted on their shirts. Trivia *This is the first episode from the first season, or known as the series premiere. *In the final scene they take bites and squirt juice on their shirts, ending the episode. *This is the first appearance of Outer Space. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes in Series 1 Category:Episodes with Lola Category:Episodes with Charlie Category:Saturn Episodes Category:Outer Space Episodes Category:2005